


Sirius Blacks’ Amazing Christmas Plan and Guide to Wooing Werewolves.

by AlsafiShipsGayThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas 2016, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Sirius is just trying his best don't judge him, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsafiShipsGayThings/pseuds/AlsafiShipsGayThings
Summary: Sirius Black has a plan and a werewolf he has fallen in love with.  These two things happen to coincide one Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the wonderful @siriusftlupin on tumblr, who I wrote this for as part of jlsecretsanta. Merry Christmas my dude and I hope you have a wonderful time!

It was December 24th, nearly Christmas, and in the opinion of one Sirius Orion Black (aged sixteen, self proclaimed god of handsomeness and all things punk-rock) one of the most important and Christmassy Christmasses to be Christmassed. Of course none of the other Marauders knew that yet, but that was unimportant.Sirius wanted this Christmas to big, grand, spectacular, and most importantly it had to be perfect for His Plan.

Sirius’ plan had to go perfectly. He had been attempting to woo Remus since fifth year to no avail, but this time was Special. It was Special because it was Christmas and if Sirius could do Christmas well enough, Remus would like his Christmas so much that he would get down on his knees and beg for him to marry him and then they would live happily ever after.

So far Sirius’ plan went like this:

_Step 1: Get James and Pete to help make Christmas awesome._

_Step 2: Remus falls in love with me._

_Step 3: We all live happily ever after and James gets Lily, Remus and me are together and Pete gets like a pot plant or something._

James Potter (also the ripe old age of 16, self proclaimed Quidditch god and the one-true-love of Lily Evans) looked up from the torn piece of parchment Sirius had quickly scribbled his plan on and not for the first nor last time said the phrase; “You’re fucking hopeless.”

“Nah! It’s a great plan! Didn’t you see the part ‘bout you and Evans?” He said, pointing at Step 3 of his Amazing Christmas Plan.

“Yeah that parts great, the one problem is the rest of the plan.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You don’t have one.”

“Yeah I do. You’re holding it. I mean the proper one is going to be more Complex and Clever and will need more parchment and definitely some snacks.”

“Fine, I’ll do a kitchen run but this better be good.”

“Take Moony with you, I need him out of the Common Room so I can draw up my plan without him seeing it.”

“Alrighty. Oi Moony! Get your skinny arse over here.”

Remus John Lupin (also aged 16, self-proclaimed chocolate connoisseur of chocolate and reader of fine books), upon being called, clambered out of his armchair by the fire and walked over to the other two.

“What?”

“We’re doing a kitchen run so we have snacks for Sirius’ big Christmas prank planning thing, come with?”

“’Course,” he said to James before turning to Sirius, “leaving it a bit late aren’t you?”

“Nah we aren’t doing anything to big. We only need a few hours of planning and an hour set up at max.” Sirius said with a grin.

“If you say so.” Remus said with a shrug.

Sirius waved them off as they headed towards the portrait hole and quickly bowed his head and started furiously scribbling out his plan. 

***

James and Remus were almost at the kitchens corridor when James turned to confront his friend. 

“You know he fancies you right? Has done since fifth year.”

“James for the millionth time, he doesn’t. He couldn’t possibly like me. No one could. Who could love a m…” his voice cracked and he sighed, tears stinging his eyes, “a monster. A monster like me.”  
“You aren’t a monster Moony. You are kind, and clever and deserving of love just as much as anyone else. He’s been pining after you just as long as you’ve been pining after him.”

“James can we not do this right now. It’s Christmas. Let’s just get the snacks and get back to the Common Room.”

“Fine, but you can’t run from your feelings forever. You are going to have to tell him eventually.”

***  
Sirius had finished his plan and while waiting for James and Remus to return from the kitchen had gotten bored and turned it into a sort of guidebook on how to make werewolves fall in love with you.

It now read like this:

_Step 1: Wake up early Christmas morning and get cocoa for your werewolf and you. Werewolves have a deep love for chocolate and hot drinks so cocoa as basically a werewolf aphrodisiac._

_Step 2: Get those blankets that your werewolf loves. They all have them. Gather them together and cast a few warming charms over them, as the next part of the plan can get a bit chilly._

_Step 3: Your werewolf should have woken up by now. If he hasn’t, gently wake him and tell him you have a surprise._

_Step 4: Take your werewolf, the cocoas and the blankets to the roof of your house/the tallest tower/up a tree house or whatever to watch the sunrise. Werewolves tend to love the sun, because it is the opposite of the moon and it’s warm. Plus it looks awesome and you get bonus romantic points._

_Step 5: Fall in love._

The plan was simple enough. He just needed a little help from Pete and James so they didn’t get in the way.

“Oi Pete!” 

Peter Pettigrew (self proclaimed professional helper outerer) looked out from his charms homework. 

“Yeah.” 

“I have a plan, but I need to you to do something.”

“’Course mate, what is it?”

“I need you to help me do a prank tonight so Remus doesn’t suspect me asking him out tomorrow.”

“You finally doing it then.”

“What do you mean finally?”

“Never mind, lets just do this prank. What were you thinking?”

“’Dunno, Christmas food fight maybe?”

“Sounds like a plan man.”

“Also tomorrow morning I might wake you up early accidentally, but don’t get out of bed, I’m just trying to surprise Remus.”

“What?”

The portrait hole swung open and Remus and James stepped through, arms laden with food. 

Sirius quickly grabbed his plan and stuffed it in his pocket as Remus flopped onto the couch, dropping a collection of pastries on the floor in front of them. Sirius quickly grabbed one.

“Let’s hear this plan then.”

“Crismus fud fie.” Sirius said with a mouth full of food, as if that explained everything.

Remus turned to Peter and gave him a quizzical look.

“Christmas food fight.” Peter clarified.

“I’ll be sure not to wear nice clothes.” James interjected.

“Good idea.” Remus laughed.

***

The food fight went off without a hitch. There was a brief moment of panic when Professor McGonagall was hit in the face with a pie, however chaos resumed pretty quickly after everyone realised it was Dumbledore who threw it. But Sirius' heart was not in the food fight, he was too worried about his plan. It was now midnight and everyone was asleep as he went over the plan one more time before he went to sleep, drifting slowly to sleep.

***

He woke up at five. He had an hour before the sun started to rise and quickly ran down to the kitchen to grab the cocoa. The house elves were happy to see him, but he didn’t have time to say hello. He needed to make sure everything was perfect for Remus. After the cocoas were made he quickly casted a no-spill charm on the mugs and carried them quickly back to the Common Room. Step one done, he thought as he quietly climbed up the stairs into the dormitory. He grabbed his blanket and some of the spare ones out from under his bed, casting a non-verbal warming charm over them as he did so. Step two done.

He levitated them behind him as he walked over to Remus’ bed.

“Hey Remy?” He whispered, shaking the werewolf slightly to wake him up.

Remus sat up groggily. 

“What is it Pads,” He whispered.

“I kinda have a Christmas surprise for you that I don’t want Jamie and Pete to intrude on. Come with me.”

Remus looked a bit apprehensive but quickly pulled on some pants and a Christmas sweater and followed Sirius out of the dormitory and into the Common Room.  
Sirius was waiting by the portrait hole with the blankets in hand and the mugs of cocoa floating behind him. He and Remus walked up to the astronomy tower where it was just starting to get light. Step four done.

“What are we doing up here?” Remus laughed.

“You’ll see, just sit down and drink your cocoa.” 

Remus did as he was told, sitting on a warm blanket and covered his lap with another. Sirius, conjured a small amount of snow, making it fall slowly from a short distance above their heads, and sat down with Remus.

Shortly after the sun broke the horizon and cast a golden glow, making the snowflakes shine brightly and making the trees of the forbidden forest eerily beautiful. The whole scene looked like something out of a painting.

Sirius grinned as he looked at Remus gazing in wonder at the morning sun and the drifting conjured snowflakes. Time seemed to slow down as he looked at him laughing in the warm morning air. Remus looked so beautiful, the morning sun turning his brown eyes from a deep bronze to a shining gold in a fleeting moment. All of the lines his scars traced across his skin, each more beautiful than the last.

Remus noticed him staring and turned with a quizzical look. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked with a tilt of his head. (He looked so cute that Sirius died a little inside.)

“You.” He whispered, looking sheepishly at the ground. 

Alright Black, his inner self said, it’s now or never. 

He closed the space between them, and kissed him. Their lips brushed briefly before Sirius pulled back. 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like me that way it’s just you looked so beautiful in the sun and –” He was quickly cut of by another kiss, this time initiated by Remus. He tasted wonderful, like chocolate and the sun.

After a while they parted.

“I fucking love Christmas.” Remus said before standing up, the blankets cascading off his shoulders and holding out his hand for Sirius. “Come on, we better get a move on, else Pete and James will start opening presents without us.” 

Sirius happily took the hand and didn’t let it go.

Step five, done wholeheartedly.


End file.
